Second Chances
by Sorafanluver
Summary: Do you believe in second chances? That's what Austin asked me while we were hanging out. I never thought it would end up like it did. Never did I think things would change after this question.


**Sorafanluver : Hey it's me again! Trying myself for another fic for Valentine's Day. Tell me what you think about it! And if you like it, I would totally go for writing a story instead of one-shots! Read Valentine's Day and Here Comes Forever. Anyways Read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

_**Second Chances**_

**Ally's POV**

Friday evening, I had just finished closing up the store. My best friend offered to help and there he was storing boxes that were in the way. I enjoyed watching him lift up boxes and see his muscles in action in that tight t-shirt. Woah, did I just thought about Austin like that? I did but I'm not supposed to have feelings for him anymore. We're supposed to move on and date other people. Who am I kidding? It's almost Valentine's Day and all I can think about is being with him or hoping that he doesn't ask a girl out for V-day. Ugh. Austin shook his head making his blonde locks regain their original place after being messed up while working. He sees me looking right at him and smiles. He stretches his arms and comes by the counter where I'm finishing thing up.

"What are you staring at?" he says winking. I can feel myself blush and look away from him hoping he doesn't notice. "I was just thinking what I was going to do tonight." I lie but certainly I didn't have any plans sorted out and I didn't want to spend the evening alone. He moves a bit so we're facing each other. "Sure Ally. Whatever you say." He turns on his heels and walks a bit to the exit and turns his head in my direction. "What are you doing tonight?" I felt my heart race at that question. Was he asking to do something or was he just curious? "I-I don't know yet. And you?" he turns around completely and comes back closer to the counter. I can feel the heat radiating out of his body. I'm turning red and I try to hide it. He chuckles. "I was hoping to spend some time with my best friend." With that answer, I didn't know who he meant.

"Which best friend?" I ask curiously trying to hide the hope in my eyes. He comes closer again and I feel hot. I'm sure I'm red as a tomato right now. I shouldn't let him affect me but it's nearly impossible. "Ally Dawson. That is, if she's not too busy." He answers. I can feel his breath on my face. He gets closer but then steps back and join me behind the counter.All I can wonder is what is he up to. He wraps his strong arms around my waist and I hang my arms around his neck. I hear him whisper in my ear. "I'm glad I have you in my life." I snuggle my head in the crook of his neck and stay like that for a moment until we realize in what position we are. We pull apart and I move a few papers on the counter to lighten up the mood. He clears his throat to get my attention.

"I'd say we go to the practice room or to the beach. I want to practice a song on the guitar." I smile and nod. "Let's take a guitar and head out to the beach." He nods his head and goes upstairs and comes back after a minute with a guitar in hand.

We head out to the beach. The water is calm and the sun has already set. There is a light breeze that makes my body shiver but I try not to make Austin notice. We had brought a guitar, a cover, my book, my cardigan and his hoodie. We extended the cover on the sand and sat down. The wind blew a few locks of my hair which Austin noticed and tucked them neatly behind my ear. Upon doing that, he looked down and pretended nothing happened. It was hard not to think about his full pink lips, his hazel eyes with gold flecks and his messy blond hair that even messy it looked good on him. Things get so awkward between us. Last time we hooked up, we had difficulty just talking with each other. His legs crossed, he installed his guitar so he could play and strummed some chords. I decided to lie down on my stomach and watch the water while hearing him play. I hear him sing and listen to the words.

_I've been looking for the one tonight_

_But I can't see you_

_Cause I'm blinded by all the lights._

His voice is soft and nice. He strums a few chords again but this time without singing. He shrugs and he stops playing. I turn my head to look at him and see that his face is serious. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I can't write a song." He looks downs and places the guitar on the sand beside him. He lies down on his stomach beside me and stares at the water. "You just need to listen to your heart and the lyrics will come. You have to give it a try. That's what I do." I explain while he keeps staring at the water. He speaks up. "What does your heart speak to you?"

When I hear his words I start to get nervous. "I...I speak my feelings for somebody special in my life." I answer mildly hoping he gets the hint. He never stops staring. "What words does your heart make you speak?" I gulp. I didn't expect to answer this. "Well for instance, my heart says to never give up on love. The right guy could come by anytime or maybe I have already met him." Even with this answer, Austin doesn't look back from the water.

"You know what my heart says?" I answer a small no to his question. "It says that even though things are complicated in love, I should never give up because I may lose my chance to be happy forever." When I hear those words, I have this urge to ask about it but I don't. When he sees that I don't say anything he speaks up again. "Do you believe in second chances?" This is definitely getting awkward. I think quickly about it and answer. "I do but only when it really deserves a second chance." As I finish my sentence, Austin sits up and reaches for my hand, helping me sit up too.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He doesn't answer but flashes a smile. He stands up taking me with him. He pulls me closer and rubs my arms quickly feeling the texture of my cardigan. He slides his hands to my waist and we stay in this position for a few moments. I'm looking down not sure where to look. I feel his fingers lifting my chin up so that I can see him face to face. His hand on my waist pulls me a bit closer to him and I feel nervous. I blush realizing that we are inches apart. Staring into each other's eyes, it only pulls us closer until I feel my eyelids close and my lips come in contact with his. When our lips connect together, I get this feeling that nothing else surrounds us and it feels so great. I feel his tongue demanding entrance and I let him in.

After a while, we pull apart running out of breath. "Woah!" he says. I'm speechless. He takes my hands in his and looks into my eyes.

"Ally...I'd really like to give us a second chance." He says smiling. I feel so dumb because I don't answer anything. "I want us to be together again. I don't want to be with anybody else than you. Forget what I said last time. I realized I couldn't forget about you because I really like you. Are you willing to give us a second chance?" Upon hearing those words I feel myself melt. "I...I'd be willing to give us that chance again because I can't forget about you either." When he hears my answer he squeezes my hands and pulls me in for another kiss, this one being quicker. He pulls us apart and looks at me again like he wants to ask something else. He flashes me a smile and asks me a question I didn't think I would hear. "Will you be my Valentine?"

**Sorafanluver: And there you go. Just a little inspiration I had. I really wanted to post something V-day related. It wasn't easy but hey. Anyways I hope you liked it so tell me if you think I should do a story (Auslly of course!) :) **


End file.
